Beyond Mako Island
by Famaniel
Summary: This is a alternate story arc I was asked to do by TrustInFaith, which views the aftermath of "Tales from Mako Island" from Cleo's view, and includes a polyamourous liason between our heroines.


Beyond Mako Island  
A H 0 Fanfic

Zoë Afanen Porter

July 19, 2012

Chapter 1  
Who Am I?

I dive through the blue. The water around Mako Island is cool and crystal clear. A feeling of power runs though me, as the fishtail, that replaces my legs when I am in the water, propels me through the waves. Emma and Rikki had a good head start and are probably on the island already.

I see the breakers on the beach from below -a sight I love every time again. My mermaid form allows me to see clearly underwater, and the beauty of the sea never ceases to amaze me.

Near the beach I slowly and carefully surface. Being thrown onto the beach by a huge wave is painful, and most often dangerous, even for a mermaid. So I normally try to spot a good place to land. Breaking through the surface, I find it hard to see, because water and sunlight blurs my vision. I squint my eyes and try to spot anyone on the beach. That's weird, since Rikki and Emma said, they'd be there.

I spot a gap in the waves and throw myself onto the beach. With my friends not there, it is quite hard, 'cause I've got to rob onto the beach far enough to be out of the water, and wait a nerve-racking 10 minutes or so, until I'm dry enough to change into human form again.

This time I'm saved by Lewis, who lands with his motorboat a couple of yards away. He's always playing it safe, for he is afraid, I might get in to the screw. I'm pretty sure I'm fast enough to avoid that, but he's always caring about me. Like right now. He has a stack of dry towels on his boat and after landing and securing the boat, he comes over and gently wraps me into one.

I grab his neck and pull him into a kiss. As always, he blushes when I kiss him and he didn't see it coming. How cute is that?

With the towel I'm dry in no time, and feel the strange sensation of being liquid for a second, before I retain my human form.

"Where are the others?" Lewis asks.

"Dunno. Maybe they are somewhere on the island already. They are probably by the cave entrance." I point to the cliff above the moon pool in which we became what we are.

"I go and have a look. Maybe you wait here, in case they come?"

"OK!" Lewis grins, and sits by his boat. I hurry over to him, and give him a quick kiss, before I turn to walk to the trees and begin my climb. Lewis is always so patient. As the only one of our secret circle without super-powers, I know it's somehow hard for him to cope. I also know that he probably hopes the others will land, while he's waiting. After all, pulling two beautiful half naked girls out of the water is something most boys dream about. I know that he sometimes looks at the others, the way he usually looks at me. And I ask myself, why I am not jealous. I know, he never would betray me, and hey, my friends are both damn pretty to look at.

Almost on the top, I here muffled laughter. "Ah," I think, "they're up there" and speed my steps. When I reach the top, can see them. And what I see makes me gasp. They clearly forgot time, since they are very busy with each other.

Emma is lying flat on her back, the her red t-shirt pulled up, while Rikki lies on top of her, kissing her nipples with one hand inside Emma's pants.

I watch them for a second, then take a step back, not sure if I should run and pretend I hadn't seen them. Before I can make a decision, Emma sees me and bolts up, hastily pulling her shirt down. She blushes. Rikki just looks at me with huge eyes and says "Oops!"

"I guess know I know why you called me here. Is this, erm, what you wanted to tell me about?"

Rikki is a bit embarrassed. "Well, we did plan to tell you, not to give you a demonstration, but yeah. That's basically it. Where a couple. We're gay."

"Oh." I don't know what to say. After all the signs, I should have known already, that something was going on. The two had been hanging out a lot since Mermaid Beach.

"Are you freaked?" Emma asks cautiously.

"Yes. No." I'm confused. Am I freaked? "To be honest, a little. You could have given me a warning." I don't know what to make of this. On one hand, this is beyond weird, I should be appalled. Instead I feel weirdly turned on by their wild snogging.

"As I said, the practical demonstration was unplanned." Rikki said, looking down.

"So that's why you had all these sleepovers without me lately." Not that I had been sorry. These had been the nights I spent with Lewis, and we had been very fond of our privacy.

"Wow." I sit down. "So you're gay." I look at Emma. "God. I hope your mom doesn't kill you when she finds out."

Emma shakes her head. "She knows."

I blink. "What?"

"She knows, and she's cool with it."

"You just told her?" I can hardly imagine how Emma told her conservative parents that she was dating a girl. "Hey mom and dad. You know Rikki? By the way, I'm a dyke." Yeah sure.

Rikki clears her throat. "Actually, I accidentally came out to her, when I talked to her while Emma was missing."

I can hardly hold back laughter. "Accidentally! How do you come out accidentally?"

"Dunno. Just happened. I was upset."

"Did you bring Lewis?" Emma asks.

"Yes, he's by the boat."

"We shouldn't keep him waiting." Emma states, gets up, and takes Rikki's hand to help her up. As they pass me by Rikki takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. Her touch leaves a strange feeling in my stomach. I cannot help imagining how it would feel having her hand wandering over my body. I try to shake off the feeling.

Lewis is sitting on the side of the boat, one foot in the water. "Look, who I've found!" I call. He looks up, pleased to see us. Then his face changes into a puzzled expression. "What's going on with you two?" He asks.

I turn around towards my friends and see that they have put their arms around each others waists. Rikki is leaning her head on Emma's shoulder. They giggle. "Nothing."

"Huh?" Lewis looks puzzled. Rikki demonstratively leans towards Emma and kisses her. Lewis' eyes popped out.

"Don't forget to close your mouth, Lewis!" Rikki laughs.

"What?" Lewis tries to clear his head. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheeks. "I guess, we're going to be on double dates from now on."

Rikki steps in. "That's the big news. Emma and I are a couple."

Lewis blushes. "Oh, erm. Congratulations."

"Just thought you should all know." Emma smiles sweetly.


End file.
